Jewelpet the Movie: Jewelpet Reich
Jewelpet the Movie: Jewelpet Reich (Japanese: 映画ジュエルペット：ジュエルペットの帝国 Eiga Juerupetto: Juerupetto no Teikoku Traditional Chinese: 電影寶石寵物：寶石寵物帝國 Diànyǐng Bǎoshí Chǒngwù: Bǎoshí Chǒngwù Dìguó Korean: '영화 주얼펱: 주얼펱 독일 ''Yeonghwa Ju'eolp'et: Ju'eolp'et Dog-il) This is a pending movie introduce to Akihiro Akagi from the Empire, the movie is planned to be German-only language, but some non-German like people speaks Polish, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, Russian, Italian, English, French, Hebrew, Chinese and Japanese. The Swastika symbol is not added to the movie because it's offensive to some people. It's replace by German Cross symbol. Production Story In the Current Era 1933, Topas Schneider becomes the Chancellor of Germia, but she also planned the Fascist Party and tookover the country, she decided to rename the country to Kraftreich (Power Empire), the Fascist Party is simply like that and it's never stated it's Nazi Party. Consider in this universe, There is no Nazis and Soviets. The empire has few known Generals, Sardonyx Neumann, Amethysten Von Müller. One of their known lieutenant is Saphir Von Schumacher established her troop, The 3rd Jewelpet Batallion since 1933. Current Era 1945 is where the in-movie story started, Topas deploys her army and battalion troops to takedown the Frank Republic, but they will meet their 2 biggest threat, the Unified States of America and the Russy Union. Like in real life, Topas killed 3 million jews in Judeya (Israel). Countries All country names, flag and Capital names have been altered. *'''Germia (Kraftreich) - The main country where the movie is taken, Fascism and Rationalism is heavily introduce here. The capital is Burlen. *Frank Republic - Saphir and her troops help the Germian Army to takeover the country, in the movie... Frank Republic lost its capital and over a half of the country and later the whole is now under the regime of Kraftreich. The Capital is Pariçe *Grand Britona - A country ressembled United Kingdom. Kraftreich attack here but failed to takeover the country. The Capital is Lodrena. *Swiss Realm - A country ressembled Switzerland. *Belgia - A country ressembled Belgium. *Dutchland - A country ressembled The Netherlands. *Span - A country ressembled Spain. The Capital is Midras. *Portuland - A country ressembled Portugal. The Capital is Lisben. *Irish State - A country ressembled Ireland. *Vitalia - A country ressembled Italy and the closest ally of Kraftreich. The Capital is Rama. *Yogu Republic - A country ressembled Yoguslavia. *Polska - A country ressembled Poland, Kraftreich has attack and invade this country which triggered a World War. The Capital is Varsawa. *Czechoslovak Land - A country ressembled Czechoslovakia. *Unified States of America - A country ressembled USA and one of the 2 biggest threat to Kraftreich. The Capital is Washington. *Union of Socialist Sovian Republic - Also known as Sovian Union, Kraftreich had a battle against them until they reach Moscovy, the capital of USSR and started the battle of Stalingrad. This country is ruled by a Czar. *Empire of Nihon - A country Ressembled Empire of Japan. The Capital is Tokyon *Republic of Chin - A country ressembled Republic of China, Empire of Nihon attack here. The Capital is Belgin. *Korian Empire - A country ressembled Unified Korea or Korean Empire, this country is under the regime of the Empire of Nihon. The Capital is Seok. *East Dutchland Indies - A country ressembled Indonesia during 1940's. The Capital is Jakart. *Philippina - A country ressembled Philippines, this country was invaded by the Empire of Nihon in the Current Era 1942. The Capital is Manil. Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Franchises Category:Jewelpet Category:3rd Party Based Category:2018 Category:2018 Franchises Category:Pending Franchises